Te Soñe
by DannielleLehnsherr
Summary: Hi there, I'm James McAvoy and what are you going to read is my story:  About how I met the person of my dreams, the perfect person.  So, I hope you enjoy and the title in Spanish is for "I'm Dream You"
1. Love

**Hey guys , first of all**

**1.-This is NOT a Charles / Erik Story is a Fassbender / McAvoy One.**

**2.-This is the Prologue James is narrating the story **

**3.- Please Review **

**4.- I still need a beta reader so anyone who wants to be my beta reader :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the persons or any**

* * *

><p><em>I don´t know how I can even start, but this is going to be about me and him, so I can start whatever the fuck I want so let's start:<em>

Hi, there I'm James McAvoy, I born in Scotland and I'm an actor, I was having a great life I married a great women who gave me my first son 'Brendan' everything was going great in my life until my manager called me and asked me if I wanted to be in the new X-Men movie, I just say yes, I enjoy doing movies but I didn't think that this would change my life forever, the first day I met Michael Fassbender the guy who change my life forever, he was like another me, that one who complete me, the first day was amazing after ending the first day, he asked me to go to take a drink, I just simply said yes, that was the start of a incredible days of my life and I know they were going to me more . . .

I week left of shooting, the 'thing' happen, I told Michael it was good idea, grab the director's golf cart and drive it around, we crashed I gave Michael a scar in his leg and a not so good memory.

The last day I want to cry, literally, but I know I was going to see Michael again.

Three Months Later.

James McAvoy change, I don't know even how or went, but I changed, I ask Anne Marie the divorce, she asked why I tell her "I don't feel the same way for you, anymore", but in myself I know what change, I was gay, yeah G-A-Y, and the worse for me back then I was in love with Michael Fassbender, remember I told you everything change when Michael come to the film, that changed, I want to be in his arms, be with him kiss that lips, but the part that afraid that he won't feel the same way about me but I was going to tell him.

I was going to call Mike, I know he was still in L.A, so I take the first plane from London, when I arrived I call him, I was going to met him in his apartment, he just broke with Zoe 'bitch' Kravitz, so it was the perfect time, it was almost over 10 he opens me with that great smile I love, I told him about me divorce and then I said it, "Michael, I'm Gay" he looked at me shocked but then he told that words I always going to remember in my mind "James, I'm gay too, that was one of many reasons of why I broke with Zoe, and another was no I'm in love with you, ever seen I met you" Inside me I was like 'Fuck YEA' then we kiss in the moonlight the perfect kiss that one you had been waiting for.

I was so happy to finally be with someone I love, I don't mean that I didn't love Anne but this feels much real much better.

In the morning I wake up he was on my side smiling he took my hand and kiss me "Good Morning James" I kiss him back I check my phone we were running late for the cinemax interview, we have to meet the Mr. Bacon, 'Bitch' Kravitz, Jason Flemyng and Alex Gonzalez.

Why I call bitch to Zoe because she is a bitch.

After that the whole crew without the bitch went to take a drink, when we were finally alone he take me to his apartment

_But this is all for today, I'm hungry, I think I will be back quickly but anyway I hope you´re enjoying my cute love story, so this is James McAvoy saying goodbye ._

**TBC**


	2. Sueños Rotos

Thanks for the reviews guys, It means a lot to me and the alerts.

Hope You Enjoy It

**Fassbender/McAvoy**

Is a Lifestyle You Know

* * *

><p><strong>Sueños Rotos<strong>

_I'm back, I'm going to try tell more, so let's continue_

We entered his apartment, he grabbed my neck and kissed me so hard, that my lips hurt after that he took a bottle of wine and we watched a movie for the rest of the night.

I left Michael in L.A because I still have to signed the divorce, when I arrived to London, my sister Joy told me that the judge was waiting for me around 4, so she took my bag and drove me to the court, the whole session finish at 6, I won the custody of Brendan, and I was ready for America, for Michael and for a new life.

I told Joy during the way back to the airport about Michael and that I'm going to live in America, she told me "I'm going to miss you bro, but I never seen you so happy before, Jimmy promise me one thing, that is something wrong happen you will called me, are we clear" I gave her a smile and I hugged her, for some reason god wants us to be brothers, I don't know it was destiny or something like that.

I took the plane for a new start for me and Brendan and Michael of course, when we finally arrived, I text Michael that I was in L.A, he surprise me in the airport with a teddy bear for Brendan and for me a DVD of one of favorites movie "Across The Universe", he knew it was one of my favorites, he was so nice when he was like this, we took Brendan to bought him a new cloth and new toys, he was like a father for Brendan and I was the mother.

Anyway, Michael bought a bed for Brendan and left him slept the rest of the night, he asked me if "We have to buy a new house you know, with more than 2 rooms, I would like one with 3 rooms, 1 room for Brendan, another for us and a study room to read or do anything else, what do you think James" It sound like he really want to form a family "Sounds great Mike" he gave me a kiss in my cheek "Everything is going to be perfect James" Suddenly someone knocked the door, it was 'bitch' Kravitz, she wanted to be back with Michael, she was sorry, I only heard the voice of Michael in that second "Is true Zoe", Why he said that, he wanted her back ?, the next moment, make feel like burning alive, a seconds ago he promise me a family now the whore gets him, he promise me it would be better, the 'bitch' say again "Michael, I want you please" he kissed her, knowing I was in the back, I yelled "What the fuck, Michael", he was a fucking liar, he fucking LIE to me, the next thing he told me was "Keep the apartment James", he was moving with Little Slutty, the next seconds he closed the door, leaving me.

But I was an idiot for believe in him, I want to die for him, I love him, but how can I love a monster like him, no matter what I was going through, I have to be strong for Brendan, the next day weren't so bad, I called Jennifer, apart from Michael, Jennifer was mi sister, she came quickly to 'my house' helped me cleaned Brendan and so we talked, she told me, the 'black queen bitch' called her the same night that she came to talked to Michael, she told her, that she hate me, she wanted me to suffer, so I guess the nickname of 'Black Queen Bitch' fits perfect to her.

The days passed and like Bella, I can't forget my Edward (Michael), the man I always love Jennifer was coming every day, to take care of Brendan, and sometimes talked to me, one day told me that Zoe was pregnant of Michael, she took, my man I love, the dream of making family, that 'fucking whore', I hated her so much, the whole hate, anger, was controlling me, I took the keys, told Jennifer to stay with Brendan, I took the card I buy a few days ago, and drove to the direction that Jennifer gave me of Michael's house, I parked the house next to the sidewalk, then I knocked the door, the 'B, Queen' opened "What you want James, why can't understand he doesn't feel anything for you, he choose me, dealt with that" I hit her stupid face so simple like that, the thing I didn't know was like Michael was behind me "James, what the fuck are you doing" I turned to him "You're a bastard you know, you was everything for me, and what you did, go with the fucking whore, now you threat me like a complete stranger, is nice to meet you sir, I guess I go" I walked away from him, he took my arm and stopped me "James, I'm sorry really sorry" I take away his hand "You know something Michael, You were the perfect man, the one I always dream of, now I don't feel anything for you, you betray me, all the love I have for you is now gone" I entered the car and left Michael, there standing on the sidewalk.

_Ok, let's stop, the next part of the story will be narrated by Michael, that means I get a little break for a while, I tell you, when I'm back again, so Michael it's your turn…_

_**Hi, I'm Michael, I'm going to continue**_

I was hurting James, I saw the man, broken, sad, because of my stupid girlfriend, you know why I say yes to her, when she came to the house that night apart of telling me, she wanted to be with me, she told me , is I say no to her, she were going to everyone about James and I, that I was guy and in love with my best friend, I was afraid to that, I was so stupid, I love James, but I was afraid to tell the world that, I lost James but I lost him because of my stupid decisions, now Zoe, told me is pregnant when she drug me to do that, she gave me a cup of Vodka with some shit, because he wants to make James suffer, I hate her, for her, I lost James forever, I lost the chance to form a family with him, as soon as James left, I enter the house and I yelled her "What the hell Zoe, what do you tell him, why are you so mean with him" I wanted to destroy everything, I want James so badly it hurt my heart

_**That's all for today, I know I act like a bitch, but it was her fault :D, so hope you like, I think I go to watch a movie with James, I don't know, so see you, this is Michael Fassbender saying Goodnight and Goodbye**_

* * *

><p>Remember The Two R<p>

Rate

Review

Thanks guys

Byep


End file.
